


Zeeplabor: Mocking in Binary

by DancouMaryuu



Series: Zeeplabor - The Mobile Police [4]
Category: Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor | Mobile Police Patlabor, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Complete filler, Filler, Gen, Internet chatroom, Literally made just to fill a gap., Scheming, Skippable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/DancouMaryuu
Summary: During the events of "Playing the Possum," a few minds meet in a secluded part of the web.
Series: Zeeplabor - The Mobile Police [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192279





	Zeeplabor: Mocking in Binary

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with, let me say that this work is entirely skippable.

**AVE807:  
** Those CMs are doing the trick. Too bad the last few users met troubles. Sorry about that last firm response.

 **WYV666:  
** That’s not a problem. Making more CMs is easy.

 **PNH929:  
** Just a heads-up. We can only find so much new meat.

 **WYV666:  
** Don’t worry about that. If all goes well, we’ll only NEED so much new meat.

 **AVE807:  
** So we’re still set for MD?

 **WYV666:  
** MD was never NOT an option. You know that as well as I do.

 **AVE807:  
** I’m not debating that. I want it as much as you do.

 **PNH929:  
** You sure we have the means for that?

 **WYV666:  
** I’m making the means right now. And before you ask, it’s better that you bunch don’t know. That’s always been our strength.

 **PNH929:  
** You know more about us than we know about you. And besides, firm responses leave a mark more than work under the slipstream.

 **WYV666:  
** Not in the long term. If one ant crawls through your fur, you just swat it and get it off. If you get a whole COLONY of ants all over you though…

 **PNH929:  
** Alright, alright I gotcha.

 **PNH929:  
** But you think this will work?

 **WYV666:  
** It will. Are the worms still crawling AVE807?

 **AVE807:  
** Crawling like never before. They’re on the move. They’re just waiting for their moment to rot things completely.

 **AVE807:  
** OUR moment I should say.

 **WYV666:  
** Fitting isn’t it? They’re waiting for us, we’re waiting for them. Ironically enough, they’re proving our point. The moment their rot breaks the skin, then we’ll know it’s time for MD. This putrid city and its sins will be revealed before mammalkind.


End file.
